


More Than Words

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Break Up, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Secret Relationship, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: Please suspend your beliefs and just imagine. Okay, I know you all have great imaginations, we watch a show about Zombies.





	1. The Stars Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jades/gifts).



> So, picture this...
> 
> ~Iowa born Michonne (like Madonna the world calls her by her first name only), without a diva bone in her perfectly fit body, but fabulous just the same, this beauty is the lead vocalist and novice acoustic guitar player.
> 
> ~London born Rick Grimes (known to the world as Grimes aka The Ringleader) is a sexy kick-ass bassist, Prince would be proud.
> 
> ~Seoul born Glenn Rhee (aka Rhee-Rhee) is a drummer who could put Tommy Lee to shame in several departments. Ehem!
> 
> ~And New Jersey-born Maggie Greene (the fans call her MG) is the lead guitar hero and back up vocalist, Sir Eric Clapton has a crush on this babe.
> 
> Yep, this hot quartet is some Rock Stars. Yeah, Rock stars as in they have a band (called The Apocalypse), they play large venues where the best tickets are going to cost you about 300 big ones, they tour around the world, they have fans, haters, paparazzi, t-shirts and the whole nine. They've known each other since college and they are currently on their 10th world tour... Okay, I think I've set this up enough, on with the show, I mean story...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From allies to so much more...

 

 

**Michonne POV**

A few years ago, you'd insisted on taking guitar lessons. You wanted to learn proper strumming and techniques, you'd said. Everything you knew from years ago before college was self-taught. If your playing were to progress, you insisted, you needed to start getting to know your instrument on a different level.

I honestly couldn't fathom the humility it took for the bass player of the world's biggest rock band to call up an instructor and very seriously say that he wanted to employ their services.

I marveled at the man you had become in those ten years, and how much closer that had brought us and our small circle. You always believed in us, from the very first time our music instructor Mr. Myers placed the four of us together. You were the only one excited about the project, you motivated us, immediately honing in on our strengths and weaknesses.

We didn't know each other well back then so we argued for hours on the song choice. Finally, we settled on Queen- Another One Bites the Dust. We all agreed, that song has the best rhythm and you were so confident that I could nail the lyrics. The night of the competition I was a nervous wreck, I looked out into the audience and instantly my throat went dry. You whispered my name and the moment I heard your bass riff all of my anxiety washed away.

Unbelievably, we got a standing ovation that afternoon; not an easy mission with that crowd. Julliard students are the most critical of their peers; it comes with the territory. Artist of the highest degree, selected to attend this prestigious school and each student has a deep passion for the craft, being highly critical comes naturally.

After we received such notable acclaims from our teachers and peers, you had the idea to take us further, thus changing our lives forever.

We made a demo, mailed them to all the major record labels. You sold our demos out of the trunk of your little Toyota to our friends. And booked us our first potential paying gig. The New York City battle of the bands. We practiced our ass off with the week we had before the show. We almost killed each other, but damn, it paid off. We beat out eleven out of the twelve bands, winning 2nd place. That's when I truly began to believe in us, in what we could have.

I knew we would be inseparable from that moment on. Although I never thought that we'd spend our summer playing in New York nightclubs and in just a year time we'd be signed by Sony.

The sound of an old tune drifted lazily in the open window. I listened to you play for a minute in solitude, your bluesy notes washing over my entire body. Most people didn't know you could play the guitar too. You were far better with it than I ever was, a fact that shamed me to admit and delighted me to behold at the same time. It made me want to curl up in your lap and become your guitar. I finished the last gulp of my water and, leaving it on the counter next to the sink, I went outside to find you.

Stopping at the threshold between the living room and the terrace, I pause for a moment to take in the sweeping views of the Mediterranean, which I find impossible not to do every time I'm here in this exact location. I spot you, hidden off to the side of the house, and I have to pull a chair over with me because you're practically sitting in the garden. You see me and stop in the middle of your song and I regret coming out here entirely. As I go, I disheveled the grass some, and I try to pat it down with the toe of my sandals a bit once I get my chair in place next to you. I smile wanly in your direction as I sit down, feeling like I've spoiled not only the grass.

"What were you playing?" I tried to act like I've not completely interrupted you and your concentration.

"Oh, I don't know..." You wave your hand around like it's nothing. "I was just making it up."

I try not to let my incredulous feeling seep into my face. "You're kidding. You're telling me you were just..."

"Improvising." You nod as you look down at the acoustic in your hands.

"It sounded so old, like something from Memphis," I say unable to contain my smile.

You look right at me and a long silence stretches out between us, making the air thicker by the second. I didn't mean to say that and I wish I could take it back instantly. We both know what happened in Memphis, and that's a story that will stay between the two of us.

"Memphis," you repeat and I drew in a reliving breath of air when you smiled back at me with that sweet look of nostalgia.

We were both so heartbroken at the time. You were dating that twenty-seven-year-old Italian model and you swore she was the one. Everyone else believed it too, including me. You both had been going strong for close to a year. You were devastated when you read in the tabloids that she had become engaged to a fifty-two-year-old executive at Warner Brothers. At that time, I had been with DD for over 2 years. Daryl Dixon, the blue-eyed black-haired country crooner with all the looks, and personality to make him a superstar. He was our opening act in our Canadian tour back in 2010. The year DD and I decided to get married everything quickly fell apart. He admitted that he never trusted me, especially with you. He said it was in the way we looked at one another. He started pushing me away, not returning calls, canceling dates and that's when the rumors began, he was seeing his ex. Needless to say, we fizzled out. Still, I have no regrets, none with my relationship with him or with our night together.

Although, I often wondered what he saw between us back then. Was it a particular picture from a photo shoot, a scene in a music video?

You, Rick Grimes, are the quintessential the heartthrob, you've dated and had fling after fling with many beautiful women. That's why that night in Memphis was something out of a fantasy. Sometimes I hardly believed I'd ever been party too. Even though I know it happened, it was still dreamlike.

I muscle through the moment, the only way I know how "We'll be back there so soon... the second leg of the tour…" I trail off as I look out toward the coastline curved as if drawn by an artist's hand, the golden sands making a thick band between the waves and the vegetation beyond. Between the boats that left for fishing and the shoreline were sandbanks, snaking their way through the briny waters before sinking once more. The small, wet pebbles that lined the beach sparkled in the lingering light of sunset.

"Indeed, looking forward to it…" you nod, you run your hand through your wild curly hair that won't ever stay in place.

You prop your guitar gently against your chair and stand up taking a long and drawn out stretch. "You know how it is; we're gone so much anyway."

"Do you have any regrets," I say, staring your stunning blue eyes down until they find me.

Sometimes I think you leave out your feelings to spare me. Because you don't want me to have to feel it with you and you know I'd have no choice in that matter.

"None, not a single one."

You answer without hesitation.

I pick up the book of photography lying next to your chair. I'm not even sure why you have a book full of photos of space with you out here. It could just as easily have been a gift from MG or Rhee. I flip through the NASA photos but keep being drawn back to the cover, which includes a repeating greyscale pattern of the phases of the moon.

I look at you, and you expertly read my inquisitive glare.

"Did you know those aren't black and white photos? The surface of the moon is actually grey," oblivious to my doubt, you pick your guitar up and begin to strum something new a corporeal and ethereal tune.

I put the book back down where I found it as I lean forward and ask, "What is that? It's so sensual."

"Something new me and MG have been working on… Something about the stars." You say between notes.

You're always surprising me. "I wish I could be your guitar. I'd let you play me every day of the week," I sing, gazing up at you from the palms of my hands, unconsciously batting my heavy eyelashes. I scoot closer and walk my fingers playfully up your arm, "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday..."

My words turn to laughter as you smile and lean over your instrument to kiss me. The kiss was short and sweet, we'd done it many times; the first was in celebration of our first paying gig; all the times we'd gotten caught in the moment, rocking out on stage. I remember reading a columnist blog about our kiss when we performed on the Tonight Show. They claimed it was all for show, but the crowds love it.

"I like that," You say bobbing your head, you smile, still playing your beautiful melody. You think I'm collaborating with you, creating lyrics to your tune about the stars.

So, I play along.

"Until both of our knees get weak, we'll make sweet, oh so sweet love, let me play, every day," I hold the last note, serenading to you, gazing into your bedroom eyes.

You become enraptured by my voice and we become enthused and you recite the lyrics to the chorus that MG wrote and I sing that too...

"And in the land of star-crossed lovers, and barren hearted wanderers, full moon above, two lips to kiss and start anew, it all depends on you... Will we fall apart the way that star-crossed lovers do?"

"Perfect," You say while strumming your guitar oh so eloquently.

Truly inspired by what is happening and I come up with more lyrics..." I'm right here I'm your star-crossed lover, I lie here like a starless lover I'll die here as your phantom lover and the angels are falling down into the garden of truth. Where two star-crossed lovers cut across one another. You got a lot of lovers with star-crossed wrists. They keep a candle burning on the corner you kissed. One day I might die, until then there's too much to do. But I'll keep a bonfire for you. Yeah, But, I'll keep a bonfire for you."

You gaze at me as if I'm one of the seven wonders and so I repeat the chorus and you smile.

"That was incredible!" You say to me with a smile so bright, so warm and sincere, my heart skips a beat.

I think we've just come up with the makings of our 12th song to make our 10th album complete.

I've never been so sure of anything. I no longer wanted to keep what I was feeling to myself. You needed to know how you make me feel, what I believe in.

"Let's celebrate," I ask, hoping your mind was at the same place as mine.

You're still smiling at me, and my entire body warms in the most intimate place. "Sure," you answer, "the hostess left a bottle of wine in the foyer, I'll go get it." You place your guitar against the chair and stand from your seat.

"I want to celebrate the way we did in Memphis," I added, licking my lips and swiveling my hips in the chair, making sure my suggestion was crystal clear.

"What?" You respond I suppose my comment was so out of character, so far from what you knew of me, you just stared at me open-mouthed. Your brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that what I said shocked you.

After a moment you closed your mouth, then looked at your sandaled toes before glancing back up to catch my eyes. Shyness wasn't usually your gig, what the hell was going on here?


	2. That Night In Memphis

**Rick POV**

That day, that breezy night in Memphis…

Our album release party for the single 'Six Degrees' had already gone platinum and we were all on cloud nine. Our manager, crew, and closest friends attended the celebration at The Atrium.

You looked amazing that night. You always look so good, but that night...damn, you were a picture of pure perfection. You could have graced any billboard or magazine cover, but you are better than those two-dimensional photoshopped models. I smiled when you walked my way, that figure a perfect hourglass, caused all the blood in my body to rush into one particular region.

We had both had more than a few drinks that night. You claimed to have had even more than that, you said that 'you were pie-eyed and pissed as a newt'. Terms I'd didn't even think you knew before that night.

I thought I had kept a pretty good eye on you almost the entire night, so perhaps I missed the additional shots of tequila you said you had.

"Hi Rick," you greeted me and I let your voice soak in, your words, the way your eyes meet mine.

"Hi Chonne," I almost drown in your smile.

I quickly noticed that I wasn't the only one avidly watching you. All the males inside had turned their heads in your direction and were eyeing you as a dog looks at a steak. You didn't seem to be aware of the effect you had on the men or on me.

There was one particular guy who at the time I wanted to murder, but now…I suppose I should thank him. I think you said his name was Mike, anyway the guy would not leave you alone. You danced with him once, but of course, that wasn't enough. I saw him follow you from the dancefloor to the bar, over to a table of people he did not know and he even waited for you outside the ladies' room.

Your look of annoyance was not hidden when you turned down his drink offer for the third time, and still, the guy couldn't get a clue. I know that you didn't want to cause a scene by calling security on him, so I stepped in.

I didn't want to cause a scene either, so I politely asked you for a dance and you happily accepted. The guy finally realized that he had no chance at ever getting anything more than just a dance with you, and he finally went on his way.

I can't believe in all the years we've known each other we've never actually danced with each other. It was as if everyone had vanished when you took my hand in yours. Your hands, so soft and delicate, the complete opposite of my callous damaged digits. I kept staring at them until your melodic voice removed me from my trance and when our eyes met, I was yet again spellbound. When you looked at me it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from my lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke. Every time you smiled at me it felt like the world stopped, leaving just the two of us to wander the earth together. Every time you held my face between your hands it felt like you were untying all of my knots.

Soon enough we were bumping and grinding against each other. It was almost as if our bodies had been built to work together. You matched all my movements, bump for a bump, and grind for a grind. You are a very sexy and talented dancer. We fit well together, like two pieces of a puzzle. That feeling astonished me. It was like you had been made for me…

Your body curved sinuously around mine and your hips swayed in a way that made my cock so hard, I was worried the denim covering it would rip. Your intoxicating scent was intensified by the light sweat caused by the exercise. I couldn't contain my craving for you any longer, so I grabbed the back of your neck and brought your sweet lips to mine. Our mouths crashed together and you gasped a little in surprise, responding a little timidly at first. But once my tongue gained entrance between your warm lips, you kissed me in earnest. I felt a surge of electricity run up and down my body. I had to have you now.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered.

You were still a little dazed but nodded in agreement. The way your hips swayed right in front of my face, with your perfect ass covered only by a thin layer of black fabric taunted my libido. You gave me a smile and began to walk hand in hand with me while I pushed past the paparazzi and into the waiting limo outside the venue. I thanked God that our hotel was just down the road. Before the driver could open his door, I was out of the limo. I held your hand the whole time, so as I got out, I gently pulled you out with me. I passed him a one-hundred-dollar bill and we entered the hotel, still hand in hand.

There was a silent serenity on the elevator as we ascended to the penthouse suites until I saw your apprehension. Your smoky eyes began to glint like the aftermath of a lightning strike, your glare roaming everywhere, except in my direction.

I tried not to be disappointed, I tried to be rational and understanding, we'd be ending our amazing friendship and beginning something else…

The timing could be better too, we've only been single for a couple of months…Despite all of that, I've never been surer of anything…

When the elevator opened and you stepped out proceeding confidently down the hall, I was positive that you had made your decision to end our night and go into your room which was right next door to mine. And as much as I wanted to be with you, I was not going to pressure you.

"Um, good night Michonne," I tried to smile hassle-free at you, my usual swagger fled faster than a gambler from a bookie. I swallowed hard, shifted anxiously from foot to foot, waiting for your response, still hoping…

"What do you mean goodnight?" The sound of your beautiful laugh filled the hallway. "You can't dance with me like that…and send me on my way." You responded quite enthusiastically. That was all the invitation I needed.

I slid the key-card, lifted you into my arms and pushed the door open with my backside. I crossed the threshold still carrying you wrapped around me like a blanket, the significance of that gesture not lost on me. Your mouth was assaulting my neck, and I couldn't wait to return the favor. You dropped your designer jacket carelessly on the floor, never removing your lips and tongue from the neck. My cock was throbbing harder than it had ever before.

My hands traveled to your ass and I cupped it. You took it as an invitation and wrapped your legs around my waist, while both your hands tugged at my hair. After a minute or so, I broke our kiss, and while we panted, I grabbed your waist and pressed you into the wall while giving you what other females had called a toe-curling kiss.

Your arms automatically flew to encircle my neck and your hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer. I moved my lips from your mouth to your neck and nibbled the spot just below your ear. And you moaned beautifully in response.

I grabbed your hand again, this time more gently and pulled you off the wall. I guided you to the vanity and shoved my things off, letting them fall to the floor. I place you on the spot that I cleared.

We kissed passionately, while my hands began to caress your toned legs from delicate ankles, which were still wrapped around me, up to your smooth thighs, over your damp panties and finally snaking under your dress.

Our tongues fought for dominance, as your dress slipped upwards and my hands found the black lace panties and I yanked them down your legs.

I could see that you liked that since your hands pulled strongly at my hair and you kissed me with newfound urgency.

I separated my mouth from yours and dropped to my knees. The need to taste you was maddening. I put my hands on each one of your knees and looked up at your lovely face.

"Spread your legs for me."

You surrendered and we locked gazes, you glared at me in a lusty haze I surely had caused. I dipped my head down and as my mouth connected with your sweet moist and warm center, you moaned and your body jerked in reaction. I held you down by the knees, and your hands found the corners of the vanity as if holding on for dear life.

Your taste was a heavenly nectar that only spurred me on. I licked and nibbled at the swollen bud as I listened to erratic breathing, and soon enough you are chanting my name. It was music to my ears. My tongue penetrated you, making you even more vocal. You became incoherent, just how I wanted.

I doubled my efforts but didn't let you find the release you desperately sought. It was not long before you began begging for mercy and I took mercy on you. My hand crawled up your leg and I inserted, first one, then two fingers inside, while my mouth sucked that sugary clit. Your walls had begun clenching around my fingers, so I curled them up and stroke your pleasure spot. You came hard and screaming my name. I didn't stop until I had lapped up all of your juices.

Your body slumped and I gave you a little time to compose, while I admired my work. Your dress was bunched up around your navel, legs dangling over the vanity. You had a lazy smile on your lips, which I'm sure matched my own.

My jeans were painfully restraining my raging erection, so I moved to unzip them and get them off me, but a pair of soft hands stopped me.

"Here, let me." You purred. You looked so sensual at that moment that I just stared at you, committing it to memory.

Your delicate hands made quick work of unzipping me. I let the jeans fall down to my feet and stepped out of them as well as my boots. I had gone commando, and as you took the sight of my half-naked form, your eyes widened. I was aware I was better endowed than most men, so I was used to the reaction, although it still pleased me to see it. You seemed hypnotized by my cock and unconsciously licked your lips. I grabbed you by the waist to help you down from the vanity, effectively breaking your trance.

Your hands found the hem of my shirt and slipped them inside hungrily. My hands glided down your back, reaching the bottom of your dress. I slipped the piece of fabric over your head, and you did the same with my shirt. We were finally naked, save for your high-heeled pumps. My eyes roamed your luscious body, and my desire to fuck you peaked. I couldn't wait any longer. You made to step out of your shoes, but I was having none of that.

"Don't. Leave them on."

I swiftly turned you around. With your back to my chest, and my erection pressing on the small of your back, I moved us towards the counter again. With your high heels on, I knew this would work perfectly. I bent you at the waist, placing your chest on the top and hands on either side of the edge of the vanity. Your scrumptious ass grazed my cock and I groaned. I let one of my hands wander down between your legs. God damn, you are soaking wet your fluids were already coating your thighs. My lips found their way to your ear and I whispered as I positioned myself at your entrance.

"Hold on for the ride."

I slammed into you from behind. I had waited too long to be gentle, but you didn't complain. At first, you gasped, but then moaned loudly, and I thrust into you again, you began meeting me thrust for thrust. My fingers dug into the soft flesh of your hips, and I knew they would leave marks. I just didn't care at the moment. Having my cock deep inside your heated core was overwhelming. It was like I had found my home.

I could see your face contorted with pleasure, and my body slamming behind you reflected in the mirror on the wall. It was extremely erotic. I would pull almost all the way out and slam back again.

I lifted your chin and then pointed at the mirror. "Look in the mirror Michonne…" In a commanding tone, I growled, "Don't take your eyes off of me, I want you to watch me make you cum."

Our eyes locked in the reflection and I knew we were both close, so I sped up and jerked my hips, aiming to hit your spot. Only seconds later the spasms took over our bodies and your walls milked my cock until I exploded inside of you.

You sagged on top of the vanity, covered in sweat, and utterly spent. I kissed your back, shuddered and moaned as removed myself. It didn't seem like your legs would hold up, so I bundled you in my arms and carried you to the bathroom.

I sat you at the edge of the bathtub, turned on the water, kneeled down and carefully removed your shoes. You gazed down at me and gave me a tired smile.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

I found that I liked taking care of you, I always have.

The warm water had filled the tub, so I stepped inside, sat down, and placed you between my legs, with your back to my chest. You sighed contently, and I put my arms around your stomach. You snuggled closer and rested your cheek on my chest. It felt natural to be with you like this. I knew right then, that you're the one. You always have been.

The only difference is now, you feel the same way.

I used a washcloth to clean your gorgeous body. When we were both cleaned up, we stepped out and dried each other with a single towel. You looked so sleepy, so I carried you in my arms to my bed.

I gently placed you above the comforter, with your head on a pillow, and lay down beside you. You quickly scooted over, placing your head on my chest, and one arm over my stomach. You closed your eyes and sighed contently. My hand absentmindedly rubbed circles on your naked back, I was very pleasantly surprised when I felt you move and your lips found my chest. And then, you started placing gentle kisses there… oh my… then, you scooted higher and began nibbling my collarbone, working downwards to my chest and finally reaching my stomach, before working your way back up. By the time you reached my nipple and sucked, my erection was pressing on your stomach, and when you bit down on my nipple, making me growl, I decided to pay you back.

I promptly flipped you over, and you squealed in surprise. I positioned myself between your legs and hovered over.

"You are playing with fire." I teased.

"I can see that now", you laughed, low and throaty.

I started by placing open-mouthed kisses on your neck, slowly moving to your shoulder and down your chest. I reached your magnificent breasts, palming one and I nibbled and sucked on the other, your nipple hardens and your moans get even louder.

Your moaning and writhing below me, but you would have to wait a little longer. I continue my ministrations down your stomach, biting gently and sucking the skin. I skipped your warm center and moved to your thighs, and I heard your whimpering as I did so.

I slowly kissed, nibbled and sucked every inch of both your legs and feet, paying special attention to the skin behind your knees and sucking on your toes. On my way back to your other leg, I again skipped your heated core and focused my attention on your arm. I knew you were coming undone. My cock was begging me to fuck you and I was about to concede to it when you spoke.

"Rick, please…" Your voice was trembling with desire. You didn't have to ask me twice.

I positioned myself at your entrance and looked into your eyes, which were clouded with lust. As our gazes locked, I entered you slowly, never breaking our stare. I could feel every inch of my cock being enveloped by your heat. I took my time entering you, enjoying the feeling until I was buried inside you.

You moaned quite loudly and grabbed my hair, pulling me down for a hungry kiss, and wrapping your legs around me, burying my cock to the hilt.

As I deepened our kiss, your hands clawed at my back. I held still, as our kiss grew more passionate until I could feel your writhing uncontrollably below me.

When I broke our kiss, you whimpered, before I began pulling out of you slowly, while looking deeply into your eyes. I pulled almost all the way out, before entering you again just as slowly.

Your eyes and body were begging me to let you find release. Still, I maintained my unhurried pace, slowly driving you insane. My cock entered and exited at a leisurely rhythm until you couldn't take it any longer, and your hands went to my ass digging your fingers in the flesh, trying to make me fuck you harder.

I finally conceded and sped up, tilting my hips just the right way to hit your pleasure spot. Your hips met me thrust for thrust, while you moaned feverishly, between cries of my name. My pace becoming more and more frantic, building and building as you are urging me to go harder, deeper, until we are both crying out, groaning, quivering, and then stilling as I release spurting warm and deep inside of you, my dick pulsing in response to your body's rhythm. And I came into you like a hurricane, everything that once held me in place was blown away.

I collapsed beside you and after a few moments, I tucked you tightly to my side…

…I wake suddenly, every thought in high definition. My eyes take in every ray of light and without a doubt I know I've slept too long. The only memory of you was the traces of your perfume that lingered on the empty pillow next to me.

You had already checked out of the hotel, so I didn't see you until the flight back to New York that night. On the plane, I brought up Memphis. You said you have no regrets, but you didn't want things to change between us.

So, I accepted that, or at least that's what I told myself.

Now that we are here, two years and four months later; I don't know what to make of your actions, your proposition.

I allowed the entire night to play back in my head; keeping you at the edge of your seat, you wondered what the hell is wrong with me. You didn't understand why I just didn't pick you up and take you into the villa.

Instead, I peered at you with unabashed scrutiny.

"You told me that you didn't want things to change." I finally answer, and I could tell it was not the response you were expecting, you stood from the chair, your eyes darted across my face, assessing me.

"I needed time, you needed time. Now it's time…" Your emotions telling me you need more of a connection, or that I do, though I guess in reality it's both of us, "Don't you agree?" Your eyes are so different in moments like these, softer than I knew eyes could be.

"Truthfully, the love you showed was a new thing to me, though I'd given it to others. I'd been aware of my love for you since we were students in college, but in those precious moments we shared in Memphis, it magnified."

"Rick, you are my friend, a kindred spirit. I just want to be able to tell you that I love you and know that you love me. Even if you've changed your mind about us ever becoming lovers."

Your hands tenderly caressed the expanse of my chest, as if exploring a new territory and I became undone. I lifted you off your feet and carried you into the villa.

"I love you Michonne"

       


End file.
